La Danza del Angel Caido
by Aoi Subaru
Summary: Una inocente muchacha, un denomio sellado hace siglos y un destino escrito antes del tiempo. Una historia sobre los limites entre el bien y el mal. Mi primer CCSfic, SS obviamente xP Pasen y vean! Reviews!


"**La danza del Ángel caído"**

by Subaruchan

Prologo

Resonará en breves segundos. El momento esta presto a llegar. Con el primer tañido de la vieja campana de la antigua iglesia, el sello prohibido finalmente se romperá.

Centenares de años esperando ese instante, esperando su liberación. Preso en los abismos perdidos del espacio y tiempo. Olvidado en la memoria de los seres humanos. Reconocerá una nueva etapa en la Tierra y allí lograra su cometido, el reino del caos.

La más delgada e inquieta de las manecillas de los relojes se aproximaba al puntual espacio resguardado con el número 12. Era cuestión de... "Tang... Tang..." el tiempo se concluyó sin esperar siquiera una nueva palabra. La primera fase estaba concluida, el sello ha sido vencido por las centurias. Solo faltaría resguardar la llegada de la joven virgen de milagrosa sonrisa, poseedora de la magia vital para traerlo de vuelta. Solo ella, quien guiada por el destino, desencadenara el peor de los tormentos.

Según cuenta la profecía, el ángel caído renacería entre los hombres para envolverlos en la oscuridad de sus perversos deseos. Las sombras cernirán cada sentimiento en el ser. Eclipsados por la maldad, todo estaría perdido. Todos y cada uno velarán por su propia autodestrucción. Muerte, dolor, tragedia, miseria, sangre, lágrimas...

Pero no hace falta decir que nada, ni el mal mismo, puede ser perfecto. Todo tiene su punto débil, incluido el Ángel caído. Y así como ahora solo se retuerce impaciente a la llegada de su virgen rescatadora de aquella prisión, sin imaginárselo siquiera, se condena a la espera de su fin.

El equilibrio entre el bien y el mal únicamente asegurado por el corazón de una simple e inocente mortal. Solo queda esperar a que ese corazón comprenda su destino.

El tiempo sigue corriendo en una nueva cuenta regresiva sin que nadie se percatase de estar en el filo del limite de la paz. Caminan como si nada, en las calles abaratadas, apresurados por banalidades. Suenan las bocinas como ordenando a la impaciencia tomar dominio del apuro. Un que otro grito resalta al fondo del ruido callejero de la soleada mañana en Tokio. A lo lejos, estudiantes apresurándose después de ser atrapados por el sueño mas allá de lo debido. Muchachos buen mozos corriendo con sus uniformes negros sin terminar de abotonar, niñas vestidas con su traje de marineritas y faldas tableadas hablando sobre que tal fue su día en tanto caminaban con paso rápido hacía la entrada principal del instituto secundario. El último timbre dio aviso de la pronta clausura de las puertas dejando afuera a todo aquel que no haya llegado a tiempo. El gran portón se cerró sin importar que a una cuadra de distancia una chica gritase por un minuto mas, por que solo le den un minuto para llegar.

Otra vez llegó tarde, otra vez la dejaron afuera, otra vez pasearía sin rumbo fijo para que su hermano mayor no se enterase de su pequeño inconveniente. Seria insoportable para la chica aguantar su repetido discurso sobre responsabilidades y esfuerzos. Una falta mas en su libreta, supuso tomando aliento por la infructuosa carrera. Y así tomo un camino conocido, resignada a ser dormilona e impuntual. Pequeña muchacha de cuerpo en desarrollo quería creer. Una linda joven con un aire angelical que había encantado a mas de uno de sus compañeros. Pero por distraída y por falta de iniciativa por parte de los muchachos, seguía siendo la chica mas linda sin novio en el colegio.

Pero al ser hoy un día tan especial sin saberlo, ese paseo que pensaba seria uno mas en su ya largo itinerario podría volverse un poco... ajetreado si llegase a un lugar no debido en un tiempo no recomendado. Su destino, y el de muchos otros, comienza a desenredarse.

El ángel caído lo presiente, su virgen a llegado...

----

Nota de la autora: Después de minutos de meditación profunda decidí adaptar este fic que iba a ser de otra serie a un CCSfic.

Ahora esta en sus manos y en la cantidad de reviews que reciba para entregarles el primer cap con rapidez. Cada review es una lucecita que logra despertar mi ingenio y cuanto más luces haya, mas claro veré el horizonte (waw! que poético xP)

Ah! Cierto! No me presente! Soy Subaru, nueva por estos pagos como escritora pero algunos ya me conocen como fiel fanática de los mejores fics de ccs en esta web. Y por un pequeño bache con mi otro fic "Make me Pure" (propaganda!) me adentro a estos lados de ff . net xD

Así, que ya lo saben, reviews please! no importa cuanto escriban, si es un renglón o toda una pagina, pero siendo sincera soy fan de los reviews bien largos xD Lo importante es saber si les gusta y yo soy feliz xP

Nos vemos, gente ;)

Love and Peace. Los quiere, Subaru-chan ô-ô


End file.
